Studies with the beagle dog as the animal model will be conducted to ascertain the myocardial cytoprotective effects and antiarrhythemic effects of the new drug tocainide HC1 (which is an orally active form of lidocaine HC1); and the rapid rewarming effects produced by a radio-frequency (RF) helical coil. Hypothermic studies (using beagle dogs) were also initiated to evaluate the effectiveness and safety of the RF coils to simulate rewarming human hypothermia casualties.